


I Am Yours (Upon Which I Burn)

by Morigenos, SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Intimacy, Sexual Content, Spoilers, i guess, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morigenos/pseuds/Morigenos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: Corrin loves her otherworldly prince. And shows him in an intimate way.Edit: Chapter Two is updated





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraMota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/gifts).



> Damn you Intelligent Systems! Let me love my boy!
> 
> Anyway this is a gift for the lovely SakuraMota!  
> Her page https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota

Corrin's room was grand. Soft red carpet covered the floor, twin bookshelves, small tables for tea and numerous knick-knacks from Hoshido  
and Nohr.  
But the one thing in her comfy room that that their focus was soon to be on, was her bed. It was large, could easily fit three people.  
Lovely red matching sheets covered it, making it give a warm aura. But all of it is seemingly forgotten by the two occupants  
in the room, purely focused on each other, and nothing else.

Odin was warm. Everything about him was warm. From his strong arms that were currently holding her tightly, and so lovingly.  
To his lips that caused sparks to erupt inside her (of course that happened whenever she was near her beloved). She felt  
warm and safe with him, and she wished he felt the same. She wanted to make sure, that he knew for an undoubted fact,  
that she loved him. She loved him more then she thought she could ever love someone. More then words could say, so she wanted  
to show him. Show how much she adored him.  
While kissing him, she slipped a hand under his tunic, wanting to feel him more. The shudder and gasp that escaped him  
as he pulled away -just an inch- was adorable. Wanting to hear more sounds, she added her other hand, and traveled up. With one on  
his chest and the other on his abs, Corrin played Odin like the most beautiful instrument. Fingers gazing over the buds on his chest  
brought a low moan, while the fingers lightly, and slowly, going up and down his side produced an higher, airy, shaky gasp. Once  
she mastered her adorable instrument, she wanted to hit a unique note. While he was tilting his head to the side to play a low  
moan, she kissed him on his neck. Unique indeed, as he sound she heard started as a low moan, but quickly changed into a  
sharp gasp. She loved it. So much, that she continued to play this note. Kissing and sucking on his as she played a song.

About a minute in her melody, she felt hands undoing her dress. With one last kiss on the collarbone, she moved her long hair  
over her shoulder to make it easier for him. Once the dress was unbuttoned, his hands came up her back, following the fabric  
to her shoulders. He pulled the straps of her dress down her arms, she helped by sticking them out a little bit. The dress slowly  
fell off of her as he savored the touch of her soft skin. Aside from her panties, she was almost completely naked. She gracefully  
pulled down her underwear. Stepping out of her panties, she looked up to see his face. Odin had a look of pure adoration. She gave  
the same look with a smile. He stepped towards her with his arms extended, putting one hand on her rips, his thumb stroking the  
soft skin of her breast, and the other on her hip, pulling her closer. After a kiss on the forehead, he stepped back to take his own  
clothes off. Once everything was off, Corrin took a second to admire her love. The lean and strong muscles were a great sight.  
Going up to him to put one hand on his cheek, another rest on his chest. She pulled his down to give a long, passionate kiss.

"Corrin..."was gasped out.

After the dazing kiss, she leads him over to her welcoming bed; pushing him down so he lies comfortably against the pillows.  
She sits on his hips, their aches are touching, so close, just a little more.  
But she doesn't put him inside. She just looks at him with pure love, thinking; that the might, loud, brash and courageous Odin Dark,  
was now under her, wiggling to try and get more pleasure, was just Odin...was just Owain. Her Owain. She loved every side of  
him, and the one she's seeing at the moment was one of her favorites.  
She leans down to capture his lips once again, leaving little pecks all over his face, but his lips the most. They smiled into  
each quick kiss, giggling too. She kissed him longer then their previous pecks, and traveled down along his sharp jaw  
line, leading to the side of his neck. Corrin proceeded to add marks to his, already littered, neck. She glanced across his branded  
skin, along the marks he hides -yet proudly wears- are fading; and she plans on fixing that.  
While kissing, sucking, and her favorite, biting, all over his neck, he was thrusting his hips up to try and get some pleasure between  
them (not that he didn't take immense pleasure from her marking). His thrusting was hitting her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through  
her, making her moan into his neck. She sunk her hips down, pushing him more into the bed, sending igniting sparks in both of them.

"My love, my Draconian Princess, please...more..." he basically sobbed, he was becoming so sensitive to every touch she was giving him.

"Of course, my Otherworldly Prince..." she breathed out, watching a happy gleam in his eye as she used some of his theatrical way of  
speech. She smiled.

She started moving her hip back and forth once again, she got a long groan out of him, happy they had started moving. But it's not enough,  
his hips still twitching, wanting more. 

"Please...please..."Oh, he was so lovely when he begs.

She chooses to give some mercy. Reaching down to finally connect them together.  
Jolts traveled through both of them, trembling. After a few shaky breaths, movement finally came.

Because both of them were overstimulated, it didn't take long for both of them to reach an orgasm. Quick and desperate thrusting came on Owain's  
part, Corrin was along for the ride and enjoying it tremendously.  
Owain came first, hands clamped down on her hips as quick, jittery thrusts with gasps to match. His eyes are screwed shut as his teeth clenched.  
He felt out of body in the world with his mind in another. His hips, arching off the bed.  
Corrin was a fast second. She bent down and bite the base of her beauty's neck, her eyes shut and watery from pleasure. Once she left another  
mark on him, her mouth was wide open with gasps with her eyes tightly shut, her right hand gripping the headboard, supporting her  
and another through golden blond hair. 

Finally coming down from the heavenly high, they lazily looked into each others eyes with all the love in the world. 

She slid off of his and plopped onto the other side of the bed, in sleepy comfort. Owain got one of the towels they keep near their bed to clean  
themselves up. Once done he pulled the covers over them and snuggled up close to his beloved, as she did the same.

Corrin got a mischievous smile after a minute before saying;

"If I remember right, I think you have the night patrol right now. You'll need to get up."

Owain squeeze her closer (if that's even possible), and buried his face in her neck to mutter;

"No,"

Corrin breathlessly giggled as he continued;

"And even if I did, there is no way I'm leaving you, my Dragon Lily."

"And I, you, my Golden Prince." she whispered, as she stroked his cheek.

With a loving, long kiss, they pulled the covers over them as they snuggled closer. Warm, comfort and love was all they felt as they drifted off into  
a blissful sleep.


	2. My Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired my SakuraMota for this part. I wish it was longer, but I wrote this in roughly three hours.

The morning was golden and warm. Everything in the bedroom was calm for the lovers that are tangled like a knot  
on the bed. Even breaths came from the both of them as they cuddled closer together.  
All was perfect, until the door opened.

"Awww, how precious," Niles admired. He has entered to wake the couple up and gather Odin, as ordered my Leo.  
They both missed breakfast, which was unusual for the both of them, because Odin would be there two seconds after  
mess hall opens, and would be found making coffee for Corrin and himself (much to the dismay of Jakob). Soon after  
he's done, he'd fill his plate, sit down and wait for his wife; who'd sleepily stumble in in search of coffee and  
her husband.

"A shame this has to end so soon." Niles strolled towards the bed, poking Odin in the shoulder

"Odin~ Wakey wakey my dear~."

What Niles got as a response was Odin grumbling and snuggling further into the blankets and pulling them over  
his head.

"Aww, that's so cute," Niles admired his cute work companion for a good three seconds before grabbing Odin's shoulder  
and shakes him. 

"The two of you missed breakfast with your little lovefest, come now, upsidaisy."

"Go away." Odin warned in a voice that was low and was similair to an animals warning growl.

This pecked Niles interest, but as much as he wanted to see what he could do with this mood, he had to wake him  
up.

"I'm afride I can't, my dearest Odin. Lord Leo demands your presents." 

"No."

That's a first. Odin never denied a demand from Leo. Interesting.

"No? Oh my~. Is banging your Lord's sister making you feel bold, eh? Do you think it might save you?"

"Fuck off, Niles."

That wasn't Odin. Corrin was wake now.

...................

Don't get Niles wrong, he really did try to get those two up. Things even gotten physical when he tried pulling Odin  
out of bed, but all he got out of that was a threatening growl from Corrin, that clearly said 'try it and you'll  
no longer have a dick', so he stopped his attempts at that, not wanting to risk serious injury over something like this.

"Fine! How about a deal?" Niles huffed, hands on his hips "Either you two will let me join your cozy selves, or I'm  
gonna get Lord Leo in here."

"Then go get him." Odin flatly replied.

"Didn't even try to spear my feeling by pretending to think about," Niles mused "I'm loving this side of you dear Odin~."

Niles pinched Odin's cheek, and swiftly pulled his hand away when Odin snapped his teeth at his hand, trying to bite him,  
out of all things. This reminded Niles of a little cornered, feral puppy dog.

"Oh~, feisty~. I like it~. But that's for another time, my sweet~." 

..................

Leo was getting annoyed. It has been thirty minutes since he send Niles to fetch Odin for the day, and this was taking too  
long for his taste. He decided to do it himself.  
Halfway up the stairs, he heard a door close, he sped up his pace to see Niles with his face holding and expression of annoyance and when he  
found someone 'playing hard to get' and let out a sigh. Niles grabbed his lord as soon as he saw him, and dragged him into  
the room were he saw Corrin and Odin wrapped in a blanket cocoon, as peaceful as ever. 

"Alright, you adorable little shits, you're in for it now." Niles all but shoved Leo towards the relaxing couple.

He sighed, "Corrin, Odin, that is enough, stop being ridiculous and get out of bed, now."

"No." came from the two of them in perfect unison.

"...You want me to get Xander in here?" Leo warned.

"That won't do anything, I'm not moving." Corrin stated.

"Well, then let me have Odin so I can-" Leo was quickly cut off.

"You want him, you're taking him from my cold. Dead. Hands." horns started to show from Corrin's head.

"And even then, I'd fight you." Odin added.

...................

Leo had gotten Camilla to try and wake them up...But, as he guessed, she just tucked them in more and gave both of  
them a kiss on the forehead.

Next person he found close by was Elise, and to her credit she did try to wake them up. More physically too.  
And by that, it means she was jumping on the bed shouting at them. The couple didn't make a move to stop her,  
they must have found amusement in this, Niles certainly was. 

Elise gave up with a pout after fifth teen minutes of nonstop jumping. She tired herself out (for now), and she snuggled  
up by Corrin's side (she'd sleep between them, if it was not physically impossible).

Even when Xander did come, and he, as predicted, didn't have any luck either.  
With a sigh, he picked up Elise (because he knows full well what the couple will be up to as soon as they close the door).

"But Xaaaaaaaaandeeeerrrrr!" Elise whined "I wanna snuggle with them!"

"Trust me Little Elise, it's better if we leave."

Giving up, he called them a 'sick day' (although nothing could be further from the truth).  
When they did come out of the tree-house for lunch, their attitude was something else.  
They were joined at the hip the whole time, clingy as all Hells to each others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
